De audífonos y conspiraciones tailandesas
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Hay bromas pesadas que a la principal víctima no causan gracia. Pero luego está el psicópata que robó los audífonos favoritos de Yuri Plisetsky. Y todo para que al final terminara escupiendo confeti, con los labios hinchados y maldiciendo a los demás por pasarse de detallistas. HBD Yurio!


**Hello, history makers** **~. Como yo no me hartó de hacer no sólo partícipe sino protagonista a YuriBebé de mis fanfics heme aquí con otro.**

 **Sin embargo para mí es una de las historias más especiales que he escrito por dos razones: Nuestra gata rusa y yo nos llevamos un día de cumpleaños, y dos, quería compartir mis apenas 22 inviernos e historia número 100 en este fandom que tanto adoro (Sólo se cumplen cien una vez, ¿no? XD) así que juntar el cumpleaños de mi bebé, el propio y mi historia número 100 ¡vamo' a tirar la casa por la ventana!**

 **Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _El pichón está en la mira. Repito. El pichón está en la mira._

— _Copiado. Buen trabajo, ChibiChino. Cambio._

—Phichit, no recuerdo que discutiéramos el asunto de los alias. —La boca de Guang fue cubierta por la palma de Leo mientras volvía a ocultar sus cabezas detrás del arbusto frente a la pista de patinaje central.

—Detalles, detalles. —El estadounidense le rogó con la mirada que dejara el asunto por la paz. Durante las próximas horas necesitarían ser maestros del sigilo y la discreción si querían que el plan de Phichit saliera a la perfección. —Sigan atentos, chicos.

Del otro extremo del monumental edificio de encontraba Phichit con su walkie talkie a la cintura, acompañado por Yuri y Viktor, sosteniendo en brazos un total de nueve mochilas.

—Es muy lindo lo que quieres hacer, pero ¿eran necesarios los gorros de camuflaje?— Cuestionó señalando su cabeza y dejando por unos segundos en el suelo las tres mochilas de las que le tocó ser responsable.

—Esto hace más interesante la travesura, Yuri. —Comentó el peliplateado chocando los cinco con el moreno.

—Cualquiera que nos viera ocultándonos y con estas mochilas pensaría que queremos volar el edificio. —El walkie talkie de Chris comenzó a emitir una frecuencia. De inmediato lo retomó ajustando la antena. — ¿Chris? ¿Tienes novedades?

— _En efecto, mi amigo. —_ Al otro lado se escuchaban las bajas pero animadas voces de Giacometti acompañado por JJ. _—La víctima ha comenzado a moverse en dirección opuesta del área principal._

—En la forma en la que comienzan a referirse a Yurio estoy empezando a sentir miedo por él. —Sin embargo el japonés fue ignorado en todo el contexto de la palabra observando a Phichit y Viktor pegados al transmisor.

—Perfecto. Es hora de avisarles a Mickey y Emil que procedan a alistar la habitación. —Ordenó el moreno totalmente entusiasmado y confiado con su plan a la vez que desdoblaba una hoja de papel arrugada guardada en su chamarra y tachaba dicho punto de la lista.

—Esto cada vez parece más una película de tortura. —Confesó ensimismado el japonés imaginando la reacción nada amigable del rubio cuando todo ello llegara a su clímax.

— _Fantastic!_ _Déjanoslo a nosotros. —_ Irrumpía la voz de JJ luchando con la disminución de frecuencia que emitían estas haciendo poco entendible los mensajes dados entre ambos equipos. _—Les avisaremos que procedan. Cambio._

—Gracias, chicos. —Apagó el walkie talkie colocándoselo de nuevo en la abertura del pantalón en su cintura. —Nos toca a nosotros. — Phichit se colgó a los hombros lo mejor que pudo las tres mochilas que llevaba siendo imitado por un animado Viktor y aterrado Yuri a la indicación de Phichit sobre "área despejada".

Recorrían sigilosamente esos pasillos que tan bien conocían hasta los vestidores a un lado de las regaderas y una pequeña sala de capacitación empleada usualmente para poner al tanto a los pequeños aprendices acerca de la historia del patinaje sobre hielo y lo básico que necesitaban saber.

Entraron a los vestidores posicionando con sumo cuidado las 9 mochilas en un espacio entre la pared y algunos casilleros. Sin ser una coincidencia, las nueve mochilas tenían los cierres frontales abiertos ocultando aún así a la vista unos paquetes y cajitas con un pedazo de papel sobre todas estas con algo escrito.

—Mejor nos vamos. No nos vaya a encontrar aquí y que esto se vea arruinado. —Susurró Viktor girando la perilla seguido por Phichit Y Yuri. Este último lo vio algo extrañado pero suficientemente enternecido para esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

—Viktor, parece que tú eres el más interesado en que esto resulte. —El peliplateado guiñó un ojo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios como recurrentemente hacía frente a las cámaras.

— Y lo soy. Ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de Yurio cuando vea todo…

—Oigan. — Phichit irrumpió mascullando "silencio" a unos pasos de la puerta por donde habían ingresado minutos antes. Entrenador y patinador cruzaron una mirada cómplice y obedecieron sin más.

Fuera de todo peligro, el tailandés volvió a sacar su walkie talkie indicándole a Leo y a Guang, quienes aún se ocultaban en el otro extremo de la pista de hielo que se apresuraran y corrieran por toda la ciudad a conseguir los últimos preparativos y regresaran con Michele y Emil a ayudarles con los _toques finales_.

—Regresen tan pronto como les sea posible. —Pidió fervientemente mientras escuchaba un "hai" como respuesta de ambos chicos.

—Mejor. Así como se llevan esos dos, Emil ya le debió haber pedido veinte veces a Mickey que se subiera en él. —Comentario totalmente opuesto si quería que la mente del japonés no comenzara a filmar diez películas no aptas para niños en su cabeza.

—" _¿Qué se suba en él? ¡Kami! ¿Entonces ellos ya han…?"_ —Más dicha cinta se cortó debido al golpe a mano limpia en su nuca cortesía de su entrenador.

—Yu-ri. —Le llamó al japonés quien juraría que lo había hecho con una especie de voz de ultratumba, de esas que no salen a cámara en las entrevistas el ruso. —Me refería a que Mickey se subiera a los hombros de Emil para ayudarle con la decoración del techo.

…

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Yuri Plisetsky se disponía a entrenar no como cualquier otro día. Si todo marchaba como el adolescente quería podría ser su debut también como coreógrafo. Hacía unas semanas que llevaban ejecutando algunas de las coreografías de su infancia pero cambiando algunos de los pasos en estas por unos aprendidos en los últimos años. Aún no se sentía plenamente confiado de sus movimientos a comparación de los que le fueron impuestos por Vikotr cuando él también decidió explorar esa faceta de entrenador, pero eran secuencias que le agradaban porque, según él, detallaban sus coreografías con su propio estilo, uno juvenil y fuerte que también puede ser lucidor y suave cuando se requiere.

— _Look!_ El pequeño quiere seguir los pasos de Viktor. — Esta última distracción fue suficiente para sacarlo de raíz de concentración y hacerlo caer de bruces contra el hielo. El adolescente fijó sus fúricos ojos en el canadiense quien seguía recargado sobre el barandal de la pista.

— ¡Piérdete, perdedor! —Chilló aún desde el suelo.

—Además de trabajar en nuevas coreografías deberías hacerlo con tus insultos de kínder.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? Tu turno de práctica ya terminó hace mucho. —Confrontó aún sonrojado por este último comentario del mayor.

—Nada en especial. —Escuchó el flash proveniente del celular de JJ consecuente de que este escribiera un par de líneas, para que al final subiera esa foto de Yuri caso besando el piso a sus redes sociales. —Un rey debe pasearse por sus dominios de vez en cuando.

—Lo dice el que quedó en tercer lugar. —Musitó levantándose. —Tendrías que hacer algo muy diferente a ti para sorprenderme. —Se bufó cruzándose de brazos. El canadiense alzó una ceja riendo en alto y haciendo su típica pose con las manos.

—Créeme, no falta mucho para ser sorprendido por el _JJ style!_ —Se retiró lentamente prosiguiendo con su rutina diaria de vanagloria propia. El ruso rechinó sus dientes tirando su pequeña toalla de manos al suelo y saliendo de la pista de hielo.

Se sentó en el banquillo permaneciendo estático jugueteando con sus dedos. Miró para ambos lados asegurándose de estar solo y sin mirar metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta tomando su celular y desbloqueándolo automáticamente dio un vistazo a sus redes sociales pero sobretodo a su bandeja de entrada de mensajes. Miles de felicitaciones internacionales e imágenes editadas de parte de las YuriAngels por el cumpleaños de su ídolo adolescente. Ninguno de su abuelo. Mucho menos de los demás patinadores.

— ¡Ja! Qué pueden saber ellos. — Y es que la realidad era que los únicos enterados de su cumpleaños eran Viktor y Otabek que en algún momento se lo compartió. Y que las únicas personas en la tierra que supieran la fecha de su nacimiento fuera el ruso casi treintañero que no recordaba ni qué había desayunado y el kazajo estoico y reservado le daba pie a estar confiado en que ninguno se acordaría de aquella fecha. Suspiró volviendo a guardar su celular.

Se encaminó con total calma –o desanimo- hacia el armario del conserje ubicado a un costado de la recepción en donde quedan guardados los patines y demás equipo. En ese lugar el joven solía resguardar su mochila lejos de las cosas de donde los demás patinadores lo hacían. Si algo lo caracterizaba era su desconfianza, tanto refiriéndose a su empatía y sentimientos como a sus cosas materiales.

Se sobresaltó y tomó la libreta sobre el mostrador al darse cuenta que de nuevo no estaba solo, pues del armario se escuchaba el remover de las cosas y un tarareo suave pero los bastante seductor para saber de quién se trataba.

La puerta se abrió dejando a entrever a Christophe con su maleta de entrenamiento en su hombro y su celular en la mano la cual hacía sonar la última melodía predilecta para una competencia que tenía en Bélgica dentro de tres semanas. Se cubrió con ambos brazos cuando notó el cuaderno en el aire y aproximándose haciendo impacto en su costado derecho y al rubio frente a él en pose defensiva.

—Yurio, no temas. Soy yo. —Explicó sacudiendo el polvo de sus hombros producto de haber estado algunos minutos en el armario.

—Ya sabía que eras tú. Qué hacías metido ahí.

—Vine a dejar mis patines en su lugar. A diferencia de los demás yo soy muy ordenado. —El rubio entrecerró sus ojos para después lograr ver su mochila en el piso y algo arrugada a través del rabillo de la puerta. Ensombreció su mirada y se impuso frente al mayor con sus manos en la cintura.

— ¡Ey! ¿¡Te atreviste a tocar mi mochila!?—Chris posó su mano en el pecho falsamente ofendido y dando un gran paso hacia la izquierda y comenzando a avanzar hacia las regaderas conectadas a los vestidores.

—No creo tener un motivo para hacerlo. —Acarició la mejilla del adolescente retirando sus manos antes de ser golpeada por Yuri. —Si me disculpas me voy.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no tienes la suficiente condición por la edad para seguir entrenando?

—Me halaga que quieras que me quede. Pero no puedo completar mi entrenamiento hoy.

— ¿Y eso?—El joven se cruzó de brazos tratando de disimular inútilmente su curiosidad. Ante esto Chris sonrió complacido. El golpe inicial para la revolución causada por el "plan Phichit" estaba por comenzar.

—Intentaba practicar mi nueva coreografía más a fondo, pero ya sabes, SIN AUDÍFONOS no me es cómodo hacerlo. —Yuri abrió sus orbes hasta un nivel que no conocía. ¿Alguien en la tierra podía vivir y respirar sin audífonos? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lidiarían esos abandonados de Dios cuando la ansiedad por el día a día los consumía y necesitaba poner ambiente musical a su alrededor para sentirse mejor? ¿Cómo le harían cuando simplemente querían repetir por horas la canción de moda que llamó su atención o aquellas para sentir nostalgia por haber sido parte de su vida en memorables etapas de su vida?

— ¿¡Cómo!?—Se aproximó a Chris conmovido como nunca antes hacia el chico. — ¿No tienes unos?

—Tenía pero un desafortunado incidente hizo que se rompieran. —Suspiró recordando el falso suceso impuesto únicamente con fines de éxito sobre el plan del tailandés. —Aunque estoy viendo la posibilidad de conseguir otros y muy fácilmente. —Comentó sin dejar de mirar de reojo el interior del armario y más específicamente la mochila de Plisetsky. —Nos vemos, pequeño. —Revolvió el cabello del rubio y se fue ante las exclamaciones de asco de Yuri.

Siguiendo en la misma temática, Yuri recordó que había una nueva canción de un cantautor catalán a la que NECESITABA darle una coreografía sí o sí y presentarla en alguna de las competencias más importantes de su vida aunque fuese una vez. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Aún le quedaban 20 minutos de práctica así que cuando Chris desapareció de su vista entró al armario revisando su mochila para sacar de ahí sus audífonos.

No eran audífonos cualquiera, hablando exclusivamente de su función bluetooth y excelente sonido. Habían sido sus acompañantes de avión en avión, entrenamiento en entrenamiento y depresión en depresión por estar lejos de casa. En realidad fueron un regalo del mismo Nikiforov cuando el muchacho llegó a su onceavo cumpleaños.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, y para evitar la burla de Viktor y sus comentarios inocentemente ofensivos acerca de su apego por regalos que el pentacampeón le daba, los forró con una cinta holográfica de tonos rojizos, anaranjados y violetas para que –según él- nadie notara que eran los mismos, justificando que se trataba de unos nuevos que acababa de comprar. Una acción muy tierna a los ojos de Viktor quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que le hizo a estos.

¿No "eran"? ¿"Habían sido"?, ¿en pasado?, pues…

— ¿¡Quién se robó mis audífonos!?—Siendo obra diferente del creador de "¿Quién se robó mi queso?" probablemente había sido algún niño que terminó su clase de la mañana, una broma de alguno de los de intendencia o un psicópata que ya no tiene más ilusiones en la vida preparado para ver la extinción de la raza humana a manos del punk ruso cuando notara la ausencia de su más grande tesoro. Sí, gente enferma de ese nivel sigue llegando a este mundo.

Yuri buscó sus queridos audífonos de diadema en su mochila sin éxito. Inclusive intentó con abrir todos sus compartimientos y voltearla al revés sacudiéndola. El piso terminó lleno de basura de lápices y de dulces pero no veía señal alguna de estos.

— ¿Dónde demonios están?—En un intento desesperado inclusive le llamó a Mila y Georgi prácticamente exigiéndoles que entraran a su habitación y revisaran si estaban ahí, sólo para rectificarle que no habían salido de su maleta.

No habría que ser un genio para que la desesperación formara un juicio unánime en su cabeza culpando a la única persona que vio a tres metros de la mochila en menos de dos minutos. Y que estas descendieran uniformes como una bella cascada hacia las manos del joven transformándolas en puños. — ¡Chris!

A uso de zancadas se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del recinto, y cuanto más lograba acercarse más audible era el alegre silbido en la habitación de a lado la cual conllevaba a los vestidores y regaderas. El joven pateó la puerta encontrándose únicamente con Christophe semidesnudo y secando su cabello.

—Yuri, nos vemos de nuevo, pero no conocía esa parte indiscreta tuya. —Se burló sacudiendo su cabello de un lado al otro causando que algunas gotas de agua le cayeran en el rostro al chico. —Aunque personalmente no me molesta.

— ¡Tú—Sus recuerdos se remontaron hacia apenas unos minutos antes. La naturaleza de Chris era un tanto extraña pero si algo no pasó desapercibido por el ruso fue el hecho de que no quitara sus ojos encima de la mochila del adolescente cual depredador a sus presas. —Eres el único además de mí y de ese canadiense fracasado aquí ¿¡dónde están mis audífonos, anciano!?

—Ah, no sé de qué hablas. —Aseveró encogiéndose de hombros y en un tono todo menos creíble, elevando proporcionalmente la desconfianza de Yuri. —Si no me crees eres libre de revisar mis cosas. En todo caso, también puedes revisar las cosas de JJ. Deben estar por ahí. —Colocó la pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello y se encaminó hacia la salida aún con el torso descubierto pero con un andar firme.

— ¡Lo haré, no lo dudes!—Antes de que el chico se dirigiera a esculcar las cosas del suizo, este atinó a darle una sonada nalgada cerrando la puerta tras él. Yuri no calló un grito de dolor maldiciéndolo a él y a sus próximas diez generaciones. —Voy a demandar a ese depravado. Lo juro. —terminó de sobar la parte afectada examinando la habitación con su vista. No demoró en ubicar la maleta de Chris, tarea fácil al ser la única con una pequeña bandera de Suiza al frente. Sin embargo, fue de su gran sorpresa encontrar no sólo esa sino la de Yuri, Viktor, Phichit, JJ, Leo, Guang Hong, Mickey y Emil, todas arrinconadas y unas encima de otras. — ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —Asomó su vista hacia el jardín trasero curioso de si en realidad él, JJ y Chris no eran los únicos en la pista y en realidad no se había percatado de la presencia de los otros patinadores, reiterando que ninguno se encontraba -al menos- lo suficientemente cerca para ser visto.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a fijar su atención únicamente en las pertenencias de Chris soltando una risa malévola y arremangándose su chamarra. Comenzó con el bolsillo frontal el cual estaba con el cierre abierto y sin cuidado de romper algo o arrugar la ropa del mayor revolvió con sus manos la totalidad el interior. A punto de darse por vencido, sus manos hicieron contacto con dos objetos prensándolos y levantándolos al mismo tiempo. Miró horrorizado su mano izquierda en la cual llevaba lo que parecía parte del cable naranja de sus audífonos.

— ¡Lo sabía!— Miró su palma derecha y se encontró con una caja de mediano tamaño envuelto en un papel brilloso color plateado sin ningún otro detalle. Verificando un par de veces más que en efecto se trataba del cable de sus audífonos y visualizando las mil y un maneras en que haría pagar al suizo.

Yuri presionó contra él el cable aún en manos sin señal de las otras partes de sus audífonos. Estaba por demás triste, y gracias al cielo que estaba a solas porque no lo iba a negar. Volvió a fijar su atención en la mochila de al lado, la cual pertenecía a Michele Crispino. Aún abrazado se empinó apenas unos centímetros hacia el compartimiento abierto el cual extrañamente tenían todas las demás. Gritó horrorizado al identificar en menos de un segundo la otra parte del cable roto, este encima de una cajita también forrada con un color dorado.

Este fue el motivo de arranque para repetir la acción en las siete mochilas sobrantes y en todas se repetía la moción, una parte de sus inservibles audífonos por cajita forrada que encontraba. Lo más curioso era el mensaje que residía en todas estas; "NO abrir esta caja POR NADA DEL MUNDO".

La mecha perfecta para darle vuelo a la imaginación de un chico dolido y por venganza como único objetivo en ese día.

— ¡Alerta, equipo! ¡Alerta equipo! ¡El sujeto está llevando a cabo la segunda parte del plan!— Repetía entusiasmado el tailandés en la ventana a lados de Viktor y Yuri sin dejar de quitarle la mirada al chico quien tomaba las nueve cajas en sus manos y las lanzaba por todo el cuarto cual lluvia de confetti.

—Ahora vamos para allá. Cambio. —Reportaban el resto de los "equipos" encontrándose en el punto de reunión el cual era la sala de capacitación y reuniéndose con Michele y Emil, este último sobando sus hombros adolorido pero sin perder su característica sonrisa.

—Tú insististe en que me subiera a tus hombros. Yo podía solo. —Se quejaba el italiano sin dejar de lado su preocupación por el checo.

—Sea como sea hacemos un gran equipo. — Añadió haciendo que Viktor se girara hacia Yuri regalándole una mirada de "te lo dije".

— ¿Dónde están Leo y Guang? — Apenas fueron nombrados estos aparecieron en la escena cargando bolsas de plástico las cuales se veían pesadas y algo agitados.

—Fue largo…pero al final…encontramos todo…lo que necesitábamos. —Explicó el chino aún con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

—Me sorprenden. Creí que tardarían más tiempo. —Añadió sorprendido Phichit tomando las bolsas y comenzando a acomodar el contenido de estas con ayuda de Emil y Michele.

—Tuvimos la ayuda de alguien más. —Leo y Guang se movieron a los costados haciendo una reverencia como si la mismísima reina de Inglaterra estuviera a punto de desfilar frente a ellos.

No era ella.

Mejor.

— ¡Otabek!—Espetaron todos al mismo tiempo callándose inmediatamente entre ellos al darse cuenta que con aquello dejaron de lado la discreción y estaban en riesgo de arruinar la sorpresa. El aludido sonrió apenado debido a la atención que puso en este.

—Creí que estabas en clases especiales con Yakov. —Irrumpió Viktor mirándolo de pies a cabeza algo desconfiado pero bastante conmovido porque el kazajo se haya dado el tiempo de asistir a un evento dedicado al adolescente ruso.

—Por ser _esta ocasión_ por supuesto que no puso peros para dejarme venir con ustedes. — Los presentes comenzaron a comentar entre ellos qué detalles faltaban por ser cubiertos. En tanto Yuri llamaba una y otra vez al hombro de su mejor amigo, siendo todas las veces retirada por el moreno.

— ¿¡Qué sucede, Yuri!?—Le preguntó ya algo fastidiado pero aún en susurro.

—Phichit, ¿y si Yurio rompe las cajas en, ya sabes, venganza?

—…

—…

—... Bien ¿quién tiene un plan B si eso llega a suceder?—Pidió girando sobre sus talones enfrentando a los demás viéndolos negar lastimeramente. —Ok, quizá no medimos bien los efectos del arranque de ira de Yurio.

—"¿Pensamos?"—Enfatizó JJ a lo que el tailandés sólo rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, PENSE.

—Será lo que tenga que ser. —Añadió Leo acomodando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

—Y ahora ¿qué sigue? ¿Cómo pretenden atraer a Yura hasta aquí? —Comentó Otabek haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo que Leo y Guang le hablaron acerca del plan, aunque no recordaba mucho ya que toda su concentración mental tuvo que ponerla en perder a la policía cuando vieron que llevaba dos pasajeros y que uno de ellos, Leo, no llevaba casco.

—Tú sólo espera aquí quieto. —Chris lo tomó por los hombros y lo dejó frente a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quien servirá de carnada serás…—Phichit apuntó al kazajo para después aplaudir frenéticamente siendo silenciado por Yuri y Victor. — ¡Tú, Otabek! —Antes de que le aludido tuviera tiempo de replicar, o en su defecto llamar a un abogado, Chris y JJ se colocaron de frente a Otabek pero dándole la espalda. Inhalaron todo el aire que sus pulmones fueron capaces de contener y se dispusieron a representar la mejor radionovela que jamás se escuchó.

—CON QUE TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO, ¿EH?

—JJ BASTA, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO TIENEN QUE ARREGALR SUS PROBLEMAS ASÍ.

— ¡ES UN ASUNTO ENTRE NOSOTROS! SÓLO DE OTABEK Y YO.

—DIOS, ¡JJ Y OTABKE VAN A PELEAR!—Chris sin dejar de lado la voz más femenina que podía. Mientras tanto el Kazajo dio retrocedió dos pasos ante la inentendible acción de sus compañeros.

— ¡SE VAN A MATAR!

— ¡Phichit, con ellos es suficiente!

—Hay que avivar esto lo más que se pueda, Yuri.

— ¿¡Tú también, Viktor!?

— ¡TE VAS A ENFRENTAR A MÍ, ALTIN! ¡SERÁS HUMILLADO POR EL _JJ STYLE!_

—POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN EN LA CARA NO QUE SON MUY GUAPOS, AUNQUE NO MÁS QUE GIACOMETTI.

—Chris…

—Perdona, Yuri

—O QUE EMIL

—Mickey…

— ¿¡Por qué crees que yo dije eso!?

—NO HABRÁ ALGUIEN QUE SALVE AL HÉROE KAZAJO

—REPITO; JJ Y OTABEK ALTIN ESTÁN A PUNTO DE TENER UNA PELEA.

Al otro extremo, Yurio hacía un esfuerzo por poder llevarse las nueve cajas envueltas en sus brazos. Pero al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo y el término "pelea" fueron suficientes para que, evitando dejar un rastro por el pasillo con las cajitas, se las llevara y corriera a una distancia que haría a cualquier a pensar que en su otra vida fue corredor olímpico.

Cuando los demás patinadores sintieron un retumbe bajo sus pies fue la señal de que el ruso se aproximaba y no tardaría en llegar.

— ¡Todos a sus puestos!—Vitoreó Chulanot haciendo que los demás tomaran en sus manos objetos como serpentinas, cornetas y espantasuegras.

Como es costumbre Plisetsky, el adolescente pateó la puerta con fuerza sobrehumana descubriendo una lluvia de colores sobre su cabeza y un extraño olor a dulces.

— ¡SORPRESA!

— ¡AHHHHH!—Como reacción primaria de supervivencia el chico soltó las cajitas, pegó media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo y bastante asustado. Guang rió siendo callado por la mano de Leo, pero esta risa no fue ignorado por el ruso quien volvió a abrir lentamente la puerta y gateando unos centímetros asomó su cabeza cautelosamente. — ¿Huh?—Los demás se miraron sin saber qué hacer para después buscar la guía de Phichit quien a fin de cuentas fue el de la idea. El moreno contó hasta tres con los dedos para volver a repetir la secuencia.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yurio!—El festejado pudo leer lo mismo en un cartel hecho con diversos colores y dos cabezas de tigres a los costados, y al repasar su mirada advertía la mesa de dulces con un pastel en el centro, refrescos, algunas botanas como sándwiches y frituras, y pirozhki de ravioles cortesía de Mickey y Emil. Además de 10 coronas con flores con la foto del ruso en el centro, y diversos peluches con collages empleando tanto fotografías del adolescentes en sus momentos más reconocidos como de las YuriAngels con él en algún _fanmeeting._

— ¿Enserio creíste que lo habíamos olvidado?—Yuri se acercó hacia el festejado para darle un fugar abrazo aún temeroso de la reacción de Yurio pero anhelando de corazón que al final la sorpresa haya sido de su agrado.

—Me parece una total falta de respeto hacia nosotros. —Añadió Leo siendo apoyado por Guang

—Yurio. —Viktor estrelló un huevo con confeti en la cabeza del cumpleañero para después remover el restante acariciando cariñosamente su cabello, haciendo que Yurio alzara su mirada hacia la de su compatriota. —Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para darte esta sorpresa.

—En realidad este chico es la mente maestra. —Chris se acerco al moreno acariciando la espalda baja de este provocando que el pobre chico saltara hacia enfrente aferrándose por el estímulo al brazo de Yuri. Phichit aclaró su garganta y alzó su mentón orgulloso ante los aplausos sus demás cómplices. Yuri miró a Otabek quien asintió confirmándole que Phichit fue el creador de nada más y nada menos que una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

— ¡Davai, compañero!—Espetaron Leo y Guang ambos abrazando al ruso por los hombros y con la libre ondeando unas banderas miniaturas de Rusia.

—Otabek. —Phichit le codeó en las costillas entregándole una barra miniatura de lo que parecía ser pintura para la cara. Le guiñó un ojo y animó a aproximarse a Yurio. Tan ocupado estaba tratando de quitar el peso de sus compañeros sobre sus hombros que en un movimiento Otabek aprovechó para pintarle en sus mejillas un rectándolo a manera de bigotes con los colores alusivos a la patria del cumpleañero, pintura que los demás participantes ya llevaban en distintas partes de su rostro desde el inicio de la _tertulia._

— _Wow!_ —Tanto Viktor como JJ alzaron su pulgar divertidos en su más entera disposición de ver el alcance del rubor en las mejillas del adolescente.

Unos más, como su mayor rival japonés y Emil, se animaron y valientemente trataron de dar unas palabras de felicitación a Yuri en su idioma natal.

— ¿¡Que mi mamá qué!? —Mismas que sin querer resultaron en frases ofensivas o altisonantes.

—Te dije que no usáramos el traductor de _Google_.

—Gracias por lo obvio, Yuri.

Otabek fue el responsable de explicarle al festejado que aquellas coronas de flores que adornaban las habitación en realidad era un obsequio de parte de los clubes oficiales de _YuriAngels_ por todo el mundo, sin dejar presente detalles relacionados a felinos y los collages anteriormente mencionados. Un trabajo de edición obviamente arduo que sólo fans de corazón pueden hacer.

El rubio, sorpresa tras sorpresa, se limitó a frotar nervioso su parte de su espalda.

Dicho gesto producto de lo conmovido de su joven corazón no duró lo que se hubiese querido. No hubo sonrisa de su parte. Tampoco un ceño fruncido. Sólo una expresión hambrienta de respuestas con tan sólo una interrogante en mente.

—Así que…— Se aproximó a Phichit sin tomar consideración alguna en cuanto a distancia tronando su cuello y puños. — Al final fuiste tú quién romp…

—Por cierto, los audífonos que encontraste por partes en la mochila de todos eran unos viejos que a Leo ya no le servían.

— Confesó Viktor después de silbar para captar la atención de Yurio dando oportunidad que el chico se ocultara detrás de Otabek. —Los que te obsequié, oh, lo siento, los audífonos que "tú compraste y que definitivamente no son los que te obsequié cuando cumpliste once" están a salvo en la recepción. —Confesó el pentacampeón haciendo comillas con sus dedos y probando el betún del pastel intentando ser detenido por el japonés.

— ¿¡Cómo sabían que yo…!?

—Esa fue la parte principal del plan, _my lady_. —Interrumpió ahora JJ tomando algunas fotografías del decorado lugar y mandándoselas a su prometida en Canadá, aunque ignoró el milisegundo en el que Otabek tuvo un tic en el ojo hacia el "rey" al referirse de esa manera a su amigo. —Esperábamos, no. —Corrigió con aires de grandeza. —Sabíamos que terminarías encontrando las cajas.

—Fue el que supiéramos que te causaría placer hurtar nuestras cosas lo que hizo de esto un éxito. —Concluyó Emil siendo aplaudido como con Phichit anteriormente por los demás partícipes. Por su parte, Yurio se mantenía estático asomando un colmillo que pocas veces saca a relucir, exclusivo complemento de un humor similar a cuando se lo está llevando el diablo ya sea por confusión o coraje. En este caso un poco de ambos.

—Cómo los odio.

—Yurio. — Katsuki tomó la cajita que le tocó ocultar en su mochila entregándose la con ambas manos al festejado. —Son obsequios…

—Para honrar a la Familia Fa…—Yuri acalló a Guang con la mirada después de su breve interpretación de "Mulan" y regresó su tierna atención hacia el rubio.

—Decía, son regalos de todos nosotros. —Yurio optó por no arrebatar de las manos el regalo proveniente de su rival abriéndolo con torpeza. Cayó de sorpresa al descubrir que se trataban de una serie de matrioshkas de todos los patinadores, relacionando el tamaño de mayor a menor de las figuras con las edades de los deportistas, siendo, evidentemente, la figura de Viktor el contenedor de las demás matrioshkas y la de Yurio la más pequeña.

Los demás dejaron que Yurio fuera eligiendo las pequeñas cajas de la mesa, siendo un total de diez cajas al dejar Otabek la suya cuando llegó. Yendo desde curiosos regalos como colgantes y fundas nuevas de felinos para celular, imanes para refrigerador con la cara de Yurio, gorros y guantes dignas de pensarse sacadas de la más moderna línea de ropa de Paris, hasta dinero en un sobre, discos de sus grupos de música electrónica favorita, mini bocinas bluetooth, y un porta retrato el cual ya llevaba por dentro una foto con todos los patinadores incluidos Georgi, Mila y Sala (este último siendo regalo de Otabek).

La tarde siguió su curso sin dejar de lado la infinidad de huevos rellenos de confeti que terminaron estrellados en las cabezas de todos los patinadores, y uno que otro baile improvisado evocado por Chris y por supuesto aceptado por el orgullo de Yurio.

Las cosas se tornaron inusualmente espléndidas yendo desde…

— ¡Arriba, Yuri! ¡Más a la derecha! —Desde la versión mejorada de "ponle la cola al burro" siendo en esta ocasión "ponle el sombrero a Yakov"…

— _Everybody…_ —Hasta un cover al más puro estilo "Backstreet Boys".

— ¡Hora del pastel! —Espetaron Phichit y Guang Hong mientras era cargado y aproximado a los demás por Otabek y Michele. Viktor tomó por los hombros a Yurio cargándolo hasta el centro de la mesa siendo rodeado por los demás amantes de este deporte.

— ¡Muerde el pastel, Yu-rio!

—O si prefieres puedes morder otra cosa. — Sugirió Christophe sin ocultar sugestión alguna pero haciendo que el comentario de Emil fuese olvidado.

— ¡Tú ni hables!—Chilló quitando su mirada del enorme pastel rectangular con terciopelo y betún rojo con blanco. —Mi abogado sabrá de lo que me hiciste.

—Nalgada, Yuri. Se llama nal-ga-da. La caricia de los amantes. —Gimió abrazado a su bien formada figura el suizo, ganándose una nada amable mirada cortesía Altin.

— ¡Mordida! ¡Mordida!—Animaron Yuri y Viktor debatiendo si advertir o no a Yurio que, a excepción de ellos y Otabek, los demás alzaban sus manos y las colocaban detrás de la nuca del cumpleañero en una competencia por quien ganaría el anhelado trofeo de aventarlo al pastel primero. Tras una serie de advertencias de parte del ruso hacia la actitud de estos acercó su boca al pastel sin tener control alguno de lo que malamente ya veía venir, un no tan brusco empujón de su cabeza contra el betún, siendo cubierto de betún en su mentón, boca y parte de nariz y mejillas. — ¡Se los advertí! —Se giró sobre sus talones encontrando a los demás patinadores boquiabiertos, negando con la cabeza, y señalando discretamente hacia Otabek. — ¿Beka? ¿Fuiste tú?—La serena expresión del chico se tornó en una sonriente encogiéndose de hombros, dándole más que un sí como respuesta.

— ¡Esa es la actitud, Altin! —Espetó Emil alzando un puño al aire y provocando la risa de todos los presentes (menos de Yurio, claro). Otabek tomó una servilleta sin dejar de reír, y sosteniendo la mejilla del chico y con la libre limpió los restos de betún del rostro sonrojado del ruso, no sin que Phichit, Leo y Guang Hong se abrieran paso entre codazos quedando en primera fila y dando click al botón de flash sin piedad alguna, y ante la expresión acorazonada de Viktor quien soltaba aleatoriamente palabras en ruso, probablemente de sorpresa.

A pesar de eso, el festejado no tuvo manera de ocultar el desorbitante agrado que el sabor del pastel causó a sus papilas gustativas, de manera que el resto de sus compañeros se apresuraron a servirse sus rebanadas correspondientes en platos desechables y mirando cómo Yurio comía frenéticamente directo de la gran plancha de pastel a cucharadas.

Dadas las ocho de la noche pasó el resto de la fiesta sin algún tipo de improvisto o peculiaridad…

— ¡Yurio! ¡El confeti no saldrá de tu ropa ni con alfileres!

Claro, si no contamos con que minutos más tarde el joven estaba tirado haciendo un ángel en el suelo tapizado con el confeti acompañado por Guang Hong e inclusive por Chris, ante la advertencia de Yuri.

— ¿Qué harás cuando gane y te arrebate en primer lugar en la próxima competencia?

Ignorando que Yurio no paraba de reír fingidamente golpeando la mesa con su puño repetidamente ante el comentario de JJ

— ¡Yurio! ¡Qué atrevido! —Mascullaba Phichit al percatarse de cómo el joven sucumbía ante las provocaciones de Leo acerca de que no podría hacer sonrojar al kazajo y mandando en dos ocasiones besos volados hacia este, y ¿por qué no? hacia Michele para "animarlo" porque según él, parecía estar aburrido. El más alegre antes esto fue Phichit, quien mordió su puño ahogando un grito extasiado por la provocativa imagen en su cabeza de los verdaderos sentimientos del joven hacia Otabek y quien huyó descontrolado por la habitación.

En realidad las horas pasaron y el comportamiento del cumpleañero era todo menos normal. La actuación más perfecta de una versión de Plisetsky que ni en libros de ciencia ficción se llegaría a considerar escribir.

Quizá tanta conmoción rompió un poco la cordura del momento en Yurio.

O probablemente no pensó recibir tanta atención sincera de parte de personas a los todos los días llama "rivales".

Y fue por ello el resultado de su extraño comportamiento.

Le llenaba de una manera que no aceptaría estar rodeado de amigos a quienes no llama así. De personas a las que con su "infame aprecio" ayudaría una y otra vez. De deportistas a las que ofendería con un mensaje alentador entre líneas.

— ¿Ese no es…? —Yurio se acercó a rastras (y con la poca cordura que se aferraba a su mente) a la parte más alejada de la sala mientras escapaba del campo de batalla entre los demás patinadores acerca de a quién le tocaría hacer la limpieza del lugar, librando botellas vacías de refresco y bolas de betún estrelladas en las paredes.

Tomó de entre el montón de regalos la fotografía enmarcada de Otabek, descubriendo que esta tenía una especie de cristal oculto. Lo haló hacia tras cuidando no trozarlo para visualizar que detrás de la foto ambientada en el Gran Prix Final había una de ambos cuando eran niños antes de que Otabek dejara el entrenamiento de Yakov en ese entonces. —Beka…—Dirigió su vista hacia el mayor quien hacía un esfuerzo junto a Leo de detener a Emil de llevar un enfrentamiento más "físico" contra JJ.

Las redes sociales colapsaron el primer día y siguieron así hasta el segundo día de marzo. Una reunión de los artistas más aclamados del momento y con millones de seguidores por separado era lo que Internet necesitaba para ser saturada por comentarios eufóricos en los distintos idiomas de mundo.

La diversión y momentos irrepetibles era algo que estaba de sobra a la vista.

Aunque nadie sabría de quién fue cada regalo para Plisetsky (a excepción del de Yuri y Otabek)

Ni cómo es que Otabek llegó a tener betún en la mejilla momentos después de aventar a su _amigo_ al pastel, y de cómo no se miraron por varios minutos después de aquella escena.

Mucho menos que decía la carta escrita a mano de parte de su querido abuelo la cuál Viktor guardó en la mochila del joven al término de la fiesta.

Pero si de algo hay que estar seguros es de las muchas oportunidades que los otros patinadores aprovecharan cuando crean conveniente para mostrarle su afecto y hasta admiración a un chico que hasta hace poco parecía moverse prácticamente solo por la vida.

 **Dos horas después**

—Recuérdenme por qué estamos en el hospital. —Cuestionó intrigado y más dormido que despierto Guang Hong sobre el hombro de Leo quien cabeceaba violentamente en el mismo estado.

—Porque Yuri es alérgico a las nueces, frambuesas y amaranto. —Resopló Yuri espantado por el excesivo ruido de materiales quirúrgicos caer.

— ¿Y?

—El pastel fue de nueces, frambuesas y amaranto. —Era perfectamente visible para todos por la ventanilla de urgencias cómo tres enfermeros trataban de mantener brazos y piernas de Yurio inmóviles , quien anteriormente extendía sus brazos hacia adelante y pretendiendo ser un superhéroe "volar" o correr por toda la sala, para que la doctora pudiera inyectarle una analgésico y aminorar la hinchazón y enrojecimiento del adolescente. Específicamente de sus labios.

—Ah, cierto

—No me arrepiento de nada. —Espetó arrastrando sus palabras y entre hipidos el ruso aún forcejeando con el personal médico quienes pedían refuerzos a los de seguridad.

—Oh y tenía un poco de pan envinado. —Añadió Phichit. _—"Es un milagro que Yuri no haya comido demasiado pastel"._ _  
_

— Quien pensaría que terminaría hinchado y ebrio por el pastel. —Viktor tuvo que pegar su cuerpo a la pared para dejar pasar a los hombres uniformados dirigiéndose a socorrer a los enfermeros de Yurio.

—Tendrás que llevarlo a casa, Otabek. —Sugirió Chris tendiendo un bostezo quien recargaba su espalda en la de JJ completamente perdido entre sus sueños. —Y no importa lo que estés pensando, recuerda; Yuri aún es menor de edad.

—Creo que es un final feliz para todos.

— ¡P-Phichit!

A lo largo de sus ahora 16 años, Yuri Plisetsky podía estar seguro de 3 cosas;

Que tenía mucho que aprender de sus "rivales", y que su joven edad le permitiría siempre dar más que ellos si Yurio se lo permitía a sí mismo.

Que las competencias sobre el hielo son totalmente ajenas a las fuertes amistades que pueden entablar con los demás.

Y que Phichit es un prospecto potencial como organizador de fiestas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que tal, al final nuestro Yurio sí tiene algo de delincuente xD miren que eso de andar esculcando las cosas ajenas.  
**

 **Phichit y sus ideas, qué bárbaro :v imagínense si así organiza fiestas sorpresas de cumpleaños ahora imagínenlo como organizador de bodas.**

 **Eeeeen fin** **, me retiro a buscarme un Otabek por la vida como nuestro Yurio XD gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de llegar hasta acá (deberían darles una medalla o algo así), byebye!**


End file.
